


Of Gladiolus and Iris

by smol_Luna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Crossdressing, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Izumin amd Koji are underrated, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyama is a bottom fight me, M/M, Multi, Other, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Stop bullying Kageyama 2k19, There's so much ooc, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tsukishima is a sadist I swear, Uke Kageyama Tobio, Yamaguchi is an Angel protecc, idk what to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_Luna/pseuds/smol_Luna
Summary: 800 years ago, a massive wave of toxic fluids infected millions of beings on the world, only 1/8 of humans survived the armageddon, therefor causing an impulsive genetic change to all living beings.The world, is now divided into 3 different yet powerful clans: The Angels, Demons, Mutants.The humans are considered as the worst being for being ruthless and conquering the earth with their chaotic yet obnoxious ways. As a punishment given by the gods, most humans lived in disastrous states and the never ending famine began.In order to end this tragedy, a messiah was sent to beg for forgiveness as to stop the disasters from spreading and ending millions of lives. Hinata Shoyo, is tasked to capture the Demon King, Kageyama Tobio, to help him save his village from a group of bandits.Oikawa Tooru, the leader of angels in the Aoba Johsai clan, is also hunting down for the demon king as the prophecy stated that "the new King shall bring a new era to rise, while some will suffer and sacrifice."Kageyama Tobio, son of Lucifer and the so called King of sins, has a deep hatred for humans and angels. The obdurate king hated everything about the living beings. How will their journey and worlds collide?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY LOVE KAGEYAMA AND HE DESERVES MORE LOVE I SWEAR!!  
> HE IS A BOTTOM AND I JUST CAN'T DESCRIBE MY LOVE FOR HIM ARGH!!

Hello! Welcome if you ever read this book!

Here is some main characters and their positions through out the whole story

:D!

KAGS DESERVES MORE LOVE >:00

**Demons** **and the seven sins**  
\- Kageyama Tobio **(King/Heir)** **(sin of envy)**  
\- Sawamura Daichi **(sin of greed )**  
\- Sugawara Koushi **(sin of pride)**  
\- Ennoshita Chikara **(sin of sloth)**  
\- Terushima Yuuji **(sin of lust )**  
\- Kiyoko Shimizu **(sin of gluttony)**  
\- Sakusa Kiyoomi **(sin of wrath)**

**Humans**  
\- Hinata Shoyo **(Messiah)**  
\- Yamaguchi Tadashi  
\- Tsukishima Kei  
\- Tanaka Ryuunosuke  
\- Nishinoya Yuu **(Guardian)**  
\- Azumane Asahi  
\- Izumin  
\- Koji

**Mages**  
\- Kenma Kozume **(light mage)**  
\- Akaashi Keiji **(black mage)**  
\- Yachi Hitoka **(healer)**  
\- Michimiya Yui **(time mage)**  
\- Yaku Morisuke **(blue mage)**

**Angels**  
\- Oikawa Tooru **(Captain)**  
\- Iwaizumi Hajime **(Vice Captain/Knight)**  
\- Yahaba Shigeru  
\- Kunimi Akira  
\- Kindaichi Yuutaro  
\- Hanamaki Takahiro  
\- Matsukawa Issei  
\- Tsukishima Akiteru

**Demon Hunters**  
\- Ushijima Wakatoshi **(captain)**  
\- Tendou Satori **(Vice)**  
\- Semi Eita  
\- Goshiki Tsutomu  
\- Reon Ohira  
\- Yamagata Hayato

**Mutant beasts**  
\- Kyoutani Kentarou **(Hell Hound)**  
\- Kuroo Tetsurou **(Cat)**  
\- Bokuto Koutarou **(Owl)**  
\- Haiba Lev **(cat)**  
\- Konoha Akinori **(Owl)**  
\- Aone Takanobu **(werewolf)**

**Less Harmful mutants**  
●Sea Bunny  
\- Shirabu Kenjirou

●Snake  
\- Daishou Suguru

●Kitsune  
-Miya Atsumu  
-Miya Osamu


	2. The meeting of young heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young messiah Hinata Shoyo and his friends!

Long ago before the storm  
There are creatures and the norms  
Both of them shared earth and sky   
But it didn't last long and created a fight

Forced below those creatures fell  
Those foolish humans deserved hell  
As a punishment, for those selfish beings  
God created sickness and disasters for eternity

In order to break the spell  
A prophecy state that a hero rise  
The messiah, as godly and brave as he be,  
Shall be the one, who brings hope to our country!

Collect the souls of the seven deadly sins,  
Be the one whom earn the trust of the demon king,  
Receive help from the angels from afar,  
So that your destiny to light a new life won't be far

Listen children to my words  
Beware of who you trust and the curse  
Only the one with the purest hearts  
Shall save the future from the past

Be pure, be kind, be who you are  
For your future is in your hands,   
And you are the one to command.

Prologue  
The meeting of the young heroes

 

Hinata shoyo, a young 16 year old, boisterous yet energetic teen was cavorting in the wide, green field of grass. His vivid orange hair and gorgeous brown eyes was absolutely astonishing to everyone in his village.

Since the day of his birth, he was deemed to be the messiah- the only being to save this disastrous world. Of course, Hinata was flattered that he got such a wonderful nickname from the village.

Just as Hinata and his friends were on seventh heaven, a deafenning screech erupted out of the blue. Gunshots fired as scarlet dyed the floor, countless of corpses displayed on the floor, leaving a trail of blood.

Hinata and his friends' eyes widened in shock, sweat forming on their foreheads as they were about to panic. Forcing themselves to calm down, they sneakily hid behind the thick bushes to check on what's happening.

"Give us the messiah! Who is this boy that's going to save the world?! Huh?!" a guy dressed in black, whom looked like a mafia yelled, grabbing Hinata's upperclassmen with a strong grip, enough to choke him to death.

"U..ugh...ugh... s-..stop!" The victim begged as he struggled against the strong grip, trying his best to keep Hinata's presence a secret.

If the corrupted kingdom knew about Hinata, everything will crumble up to dust.

"Senpai!" Hinata exclaimed in shock, going to save his senior until two pairs of hands hold him down as one covered his mouth, not attempting to let him blow their cover. 

"Shhh!! What are you doing, sho chan?! We need to think of a plan first! They could get us killed!" Izumin and Koji, the best friends of Hinata exclaimed, vexed by Hinata's sudden behaviour. It could had him and all of them killed!

"B-but those men are killing our family and friends! T-they are killing them for no reason guys! " Hinata refuted, eyes filled with despair as he could only watch his friends and family getting tormented in a horrible state. 

"Shut up, shorty. Maybe use your brain sometimes. Wait, you don't have one." Tsukishima, one of Hinata's rival rolled his eyes sarcastically, holding a bow and some arrows. Tsukishima always disliked Hinata for being exasperating, as he could also get himself into trouble as well.

"What are you going to do to stop them then, Jerkishima?!" Hinata exclaimed vehemetly, eyeing at Tsukishima weirdly. His heart was beating rapidly as he only saw Tsukishima grabbing the bow and a poisoned arrow. With a smug, Tsukishima raised the bow and secured his target, before hitting the man's heart with accuracy. 

"Easy" the proud blonde exclaimed, watching the target screaming in agony as the piercing pain traveled down his spines, ripping him apart before giving him the sweet release of death. The men who are nearby immediately raised their awareness as they were slowly panicking on the insides.

"Tsukki! That's so cool!" Yamaguchi, a childhood friend of Tsukishima, exclaimed in awe. His eyes lit up and watched Tsukishima hunting down his prey with ease and mockery, admiring his tricks and technics.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi. I'll get distracted." Tsukishima replied apathetically, only focusing on taking down the enemy. He wasn't going to admit that he had been flattered by Yamaguchi.

Arrow by arrow, the enemies were soon stacked up into corpses. Tsukishima's aim improved over the years of training, allowing him to be the master of archery.

"I can't believe that I'm not going to say this but this guy is good!" Izumin exclaimed and gritted his teeth, Koji nodding in agreement. Hinata huffed as scarlet dyed his face, blushing in jealousy. He was envious of Tsukishima's abilities.

"It's him! The new legendary archer!" Yelled a villager when they spot Tsukishima and Hinata's gang. "Shit!" Tsukishima cursed under his breath, gritting his teeth in frustration. It wasn't the time for his identity to be revealed.

Tsukishima Kei was the youngest brother of the Tsukishima family. The family was known to be famous for their fighthing strategy and mostly, archery. Since years ago they were the known as the strongest archers in the world, but the massive wipeout left only one of the family members to survive. Young Tsukishima could only fight for his own with his only friend Yamaguchi Tadashi by his side.

"Shit! We better hide!" Yamaguchi warned, as Hinata led them into that secret alley littered with boxes and unused cloth materials to hide their sight. That used to be a secret base for Hinata, Izumin and Koji.   
They were panting and sweating, the sweltering day making them feel sick and hot. 

"Nice hiding spot you guys have, Hinata." Yamaguchi praised and thanked Hinata sincerely.

Yamaguchi Tadashi is a common villager that studies defences from a certain mage. His life was mostly boring and he was a farouche, not to mention apprehensive and an oaf as well. Despite that, Yamaguchi's passion for protecting his village never ends.

"Hehehe... it's not a big deal really. Yamaguchi is it?" Hinata bowed shyly as a warm smile crept up his face. He'd have to thank Tsukishima for saving the villagers back then just now.

"Wait a second..." Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows as he crossed his arms, eyes meeting Hinata's. A glint of curiosity sparked in his eyes as he asked, "you are the messiah? Of all people, it had to be you!" Now, Tsukishima was definitely surprised and mostly amused as well.

"Eyyyup! The one and fucking only!" Hinata boasted with his pride, feeling the honour of being the so called saviour of the world. "That's awesome, Hinata!" Yamaguchi was definitely awestrucked. 

Out of the blue, a sound of a women crying for help could be heard. Hinata peaked through the cracks as the rest of the boys prepare to attack.

"H-help me!" The sound of a juvenile girl could be heard. Her sound was pleading as she screamed when she saw some men approaching her- it was some members of the enemy that held heavy weapons and not to mention, a gernade.

"We must help her, Tsukishima!" Hinata exclaimed as his blood began to boil. The messiah couldn't save a girl by his own without help from his friends.

"I'll pass. What if they were doing this on purpose just to lure us out hmm? They were the remaining survivors and the villagers are probably hiding elsewhere as well." Tsukishima replied nonchalantly, glaring at the messiah.

"Tsuki!" Yamaguchi exclaimed in a panic disposition. Focusing on the screams, he could hear it became louder as a thumping sound ensures that the girl had been pushed onto the ground.

"Get up, pretty one! You'll worth a lot at the black market!" The evil man said, venom lacing in his voice. His grin grew as he began to harrass the poor girl at her melancholy disposition. They yanked the girl forcefully by her collar, deciding to drag her away.

"Let go of her you fucking scumbag!" Hinata yelled, throwing a couple of rocks to the man. His action got their attention as the rest of the enemies, so they pointed their guns at Hinata.

"Holy shit- it's the messiah!" A man exclaimed, eyes widening in absolute astonishment. Evil intentions formed in his head, oh what could he do with the young messiah?

"Let the girl go, trash!" Yamaguchi sneakily jabbed a poisoned arrow (it belongs to Tsukishima) down the man that's holding the girl. This caused the man to scream in pain as he dropped the gun, letting the girl go as well.

"I suggest you to not remove the arrow, that's if you want to die of blood loss of course." Tsukishima mocked and took the gun from the floor. He raised it at the injured man with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

Now that one men was injured, 4 members of the rest were panicking. They got distracted quite easily and turned their target to Tsukishima.

"Well, you're going to die anyway~" Tsukishima grinned, pulling the trigger without hesitation.

Bang!

The man fell down, lifeless as blood poured down his heart.

"Wahhh!!!" The girl screamed in horror, seeing the dead man traumatized her. 

"H-hey! Please don't be afraid! We aren't going to hurt you! The bad guys are now gone, please don't worry!" Yamaguchi cooed, looking at the scared girl concernly. He dragged the girl away from the bloody scene and attempted to calm her down.

When the rest of the members were shocked, stunned in place. In that exact moment, Koji, Hinata and Izumin took their chances and tackled the men down with force. 

"Great work! We got them in place!" Hinata cheered enthusiastically as he pinned down the man, taking their guns away from them.

"Now get out!" Izumin roared, pointing the gun at the men. The rest of the enemy ran and left with fear, promising not to intrude the village ever again.

"W-wah!! Thank you for saving m-me!! I'm Y-Yachi Hitoka! The h-healer!! U-uh mage as well!"  Yachi thanked, tears streaming down her face as she bowed at them.

"H-HEALER?! THAT'S SO COOL!!" Hinata was awe strucked. Everyone except for Tsukishima was amazed as they surrounded Yachi in amazement.

Just as they were in a middle of a conversation....

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ksksks


	3. On our way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and his group went on an adventure! Also

Chapter 01  
On our way

"Shut up! All of you! A group of people is approaching to us!" Tsukishima hissed as he warned them to hide in the alley. Chills were sent down their spines as they breathe heavily, scared of the incoming intruders.

"Where are they?! Hinata?! Are you there?!" Screamed a boy with several villagers. They were scouting for the messiah,  fear that he'll be in danger. 

"Don't worry. Thank god it's our friends!" Hinata exclaimed, leading everyone out of the alley. "I'm fine guys! No worries!" Hinata exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Gosh you damn mandarin! you had us worried!" The boy sighed, looking at Hinata with a headache. Hinata laughed and waved his hand at him, saying that they were okay before the group of people leading them to a place.

"Lord Alucka will be at meet you all soon enough." One of them said politely, bowing before leaving the juvenile teens in a huge courtyard. 

The flowers were vivid as it seems like a paradise one could've dream of. The esoteric place sended chills down their spine when they saw how massive the place is. Huge, trees and a majestic water fountain, with some words carved on it. The warmth of the sunlight gently stroked at their skin, as they glisten under the bright light.

"Young Hinata! Long time no see! It's time for you to get prepared!" The lord, Alucka said, appearing at the entrance. The old man was holding a staff, a nearly broken one. With a snap of his fingers, a few men brought in some weapons and potions.

"A- ALUCKA SAN! What do you mean by getting prepared?!" Hinata asked in confusion, shocked by the sudden mission. "You're a messiah, Hinata. It's time for you to set on a journey and save our village." Alucka mentioned vehemetly, in a serious tone.

"THAT'S SO SUDDEN?!" Hinata exclaimed, saying that it was unfair that he hadn't have the chance to bit goodbye to his family. It was a horrible decision as well, since he hasn't gain much experience yet. More like a risky plan.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I really am." Alucka asserted sincerely, as he wasn't aware of a sudden task from the kingdom not far from their village.

There's a kingdom not far away from Hinata's village. The kingdom provides the village protection and in return, the villagers provides food and money. When the prophecy of a new messiah was born, the king made sure the guards to guard the village with extra care and provides more weapons and money for the village.

"Wait Sho chan is not going ALONE!" Izumin and Koji declared, hands placing on Hinata's shoulders. They are going to die for Hinata no matter how risky the situation is.

"Let me join them as well! I can help!" Yachi, the healing mage, asserted. She wanted to help out eventhough she's a dilettante at magic. Seeing Hinata and the other saving her lives and protecting the village, she just had to help out!

"Tsukishima, say, why not you join us as well? I'll need a smart archer! Yamaguchi can help us as well! Hmm? " Hinata asked, eyes glistening in a  ecstatic disposition. He was desperately surrounding Tsukishima excitedly.

"Tsuki? What's your choice?" Yamaguchi asked concernly, eyes locking at Tsukishimas. Tsukishima was about to reject them until he noticed everyone was setting their eyes at him, all looking at him anxiously.

"...fine. I'm only joining for the prize money though." Tsukishima replied calmly before giving a Tch noise, crossing his hands and looking at them. 

"Young ones, these food will be able to last you for 30 days. There's also money and some tents and blankets for you all. You guys must return soon, okay? Be sure to take care! You'll have 5 more hours before your journey begins." Alucka said, pointing towards the large bags that the men carried.

"Here's the map. Remember to always travel south. That's where you'll be at another town and probably gain a few allies as well. " Alucka stated, handing them a map and some Pre made notes about the place.

"When you all are truly ready, head north. That's where the demons will be. You will encounter them, and they're extremely powerful. Once you defeated the new king, get the gem of life and place it on the altar. That's where you'll bring new life to our world and all living beings."  Alucka continued, snapping his fingers in response.

"Oh wow..." Yachi gasped in surpirse. "There are demons? I only read them in books!" Yachi added, thinking that it was just a myth.

"Who cares! We are going to save this village!" Hinata added, feeling proud as ever.

"The King provided you all some weapons. Why not choose one or two??" Alucka offered, looking at the group. They soon picked their weapons wisely, all of them feeling slight thrilled about the journey.

"As for Hinata, I want to offer you this." Handing Hinata a steel sword, Alucka smiled gently. "This sword has been passed down genarations and the magic increase once a decade. It should be powerful enough for you to kill a demon or two, don't you think?" Alucka raised a brow, eyes locking onto the messiah. 

Hinata stood there holding the sword, his aura darkens as the atmosphere became quiet yet scary. Hinata held the sword in his hands before placing it on the floor.

"I'm not here to kill demons, Alucka San. These books stated that back then, our kind were the ones that offended demons in the first place eventhough they didn't harm us or anything. What right do we have to kill them? We could harm them and patch them up if that's really necessary." Hinata questioned, his tone dangerous yet calm.

"Besides, what have they done to offend us? They just took their territory, that's all. For the past year they didn't harm us or pick on us. And, we are invading their place to take the gem. What will you feel when outsiders invade this place. Not just any place, but our so called home?" Hinata asked, looking at Alucka dangerously. Everyone beside them felt a dangerous chill going down their spine.

"Young Hinata, you're too naive. Those creatures are horrible. They don't mess with you physically, they kill you mentally. Why do you think not many survivors escaped from the demon realm?" Alucka refuted, amused at the messiah's reaction.

"What would you do if someone attack your home, Alucka San? Let them do what they want and kill your people?" Hinata questioned back, leaving everyone speechless. The messiah was so young and naive yet he cares deeply about other creatures on this planet.

"We could attack them out of self defense but if they aren't going to hurt us, we aren't going to kill them. Deal?" Tsukishima joined the conversation, noticeably vexed by the exasperating talk with Hinata and Lord Alucka.

"You all are so naive. Wait to see how terrible those ugly rotting beasts are." Alucka shooked his head in dissappointment,  dismissing the group of people.

Hinata was silent until they walked out of the courtyard, with no guards or villagers watching them. Deep inside, Hinata was filled with remorse at the thought of killing someone that didn't hurt a single being. 

"So... that was a incredible speech, Sho chan." Izumin praised, patting Hinata's back. He tried to lighten Hinata's mood but it was to no avail.

"The thought of killing.... makes me evil..." Hinata finally broke the silence, voice cracking with guilt. "Hinata, you only harm them if they're hurting you, okay? Don't take it too seriously." Yamaguchi ruffled Hinata's head, trying to sound as positive as possible.

"Ahhh..... let's get ready. We'll be leaving soon..." Koji sighed, fist bumping Hinata before everyone part their ways to pack.

"Kill if they harm us..."  
But what if we harm them? An apology isn't going to fix everything...  
Did I think too much?

After some while, and Hinata saying goodbye to his mother and a crying Natsu, The group gathered at the courtyard to take their stuffs.

"Jesus... these stuffs are heavy!" Hinata exclaimed, streching  his muscles. Everyone was ready to go, all energetic and pumped up.

"Good luck, young ones!" Lord Alucka chimmed and waved his hand at the group. They all nodded before taking a step forward to their journey.

"Let's save them!" Hinata grinned, leading the rest of the team. Just by looking at the hot headed Hinata was enough to make Tsukishima tired.

"Hey what about we give ourselves a group name?!" Koji asked, an evil intention forming in his head. He was so going to come up with a silly name.

"Young fledglings!!" Izumin laughed at his idea of the group name, slapping Yamaguchi's back out of the blue.

"Of all names why? Whatever." Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the childish name then kept his eyes on the map while they bicker and talk.

Young fledglings!!  
A group of Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Izumin and Koji

At night, above the dull clouds, a figure with white wings looked at the group of people with curiosity.

"Heh.... interesting! They're looking for Tobio Chan as well? What a pain....." the figure chuckled lightly in response.


	4. Grudges from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags suffers.  
> Suga is best mom

Chapter 02  
Grudges from the past

Author's note :  
Kageyama is the youngest, and the rest of the demons are also very protective over him (wholesome demons)

The diffrences between an angel and a devil is :   
An angel will kill you just to protect everyone,  
But a devil will kill everyone just to protect you.

A ravenette with sapphire like eyes roammed the underworld boringly. Those blue eyes were just like jewels- rare and incredibly, undeniably beautiful. The ravenette's hair was in a darker blue shade as well, just like the colour of the night. 

The underworld was dark, only small lamps and torches giving it blurry brightness and warmth. The place isn't so bad, just dark and gloomy. People think of the underground as a hellish place, but it's the opposite- chill and quiet.

"Suga nii!! Daichi nii!!" The ravenette called out, seeing a white haired demon reading a book. Beside Suga was Daichi, a demon that has majestic black wings. Both of them were sins of pride and greed.

Suga and Daichi were one of the strongest demons in the underworld, both are intelligent and cunning beings. They are extremely protective of their baby crow (the ravenette), as they knew some demons, humans or even angels will kill him. Besides both demons being a mutant with wings and psychic powers, they have special abilities such as telepathic powers as well. 

"Tobio! What brings you here?" Surprised, Suga gave the ravenette, Kageyama Tobio, a kind hearted smile while waving at him, hinting him to sit down beside the duo. "I got you guys a gift! I found these at the surface and they are pretty!" Kageyama asserted as he handed the demons a beautiful necklace made out of purple crystals.

"Those are pretty indeed!" Daichi laughed and accepted the gift, a hand grabbing the necklace and admiring it's beauty, the crystal- glistening and beaming with light.   
Out of the blue, a thought appeared in his mind.

"Tobio... Did you went to the surface by yourself?" Daichi asked, looking at Kageyama worriedly. If Kageyama go to the surface by himself all alone, surely someone would have abducted or even hold him as a hostage. 

"Yea...?" Kageyama tilted his head, replying Daichi's question. "Im already an adolescent, Daichi nii. I can take care of myself now. Training sessions with Teru nii and Kiyoko chan did help me get some major improvements." Kageyama added, trying to convince Daichi that he's fine and all.

"TOBIO?! You know your position and how dangerous it is! You're going to get killed!" Suga warned, concerned of the ravenette. "Sorry... but the outside world is amazing! I even met an angel! They're so amiable!" Kageyama added, eyes gleaming with excitement. Suga and Daichi could only look at each other bitterly, trying their best to resist laughing at the ravenette's innocence.

"Oh Tobio, you're too naive." Suga first broke the ice, gently stroking Kageyama's forehead. After all, Kageyama haven't seen how cruel humans and angels were in the past.

"Suga, it's time we tell him." Daichi asserted, crossing his hands, looking at the naive ravenette. Kageyama is going to be deceived easily if he never knew the truth.

"Do you know your father, Lucifer? He used to be a fallen angel. Do you know the reason why?" Suga asked, voice calm and collected. "Is it because he fell for my mother? She used to be a human right?" Kageyama replied, nodding his head.

"That's just part of the story, Tobio. Promise me you will be careful next time after I tell you this, and stay with your mother often okay? My dad used to told me this:

Long ago, Lucifer fell in love with a young woman- your mother. She was a kind and sweet women, one that would make anyone fell in love instantly, making them drown in the feeling of love and lust.

(Imma give Kageyama's mother a random name)

Yuri Kageyama, the woman known as white rose, was the chosen messiah of her village. She's born with the ability to see ghosts and demons, allowing her to exorcise them at her will as well.  She's also breathtakingly beautiful, with a delicate face. 

The young woman was independent and protective of her village, nearly risking her life in order to protect her village multiple times. After some time, the villagers took her for granted, even making a fool out of her. 

When a fire burnt her family to death, no one saved her family. Everyone was burnt to death except for young Yuri. She was dissapointed by the villagers, tears streaming down her eyes as she ran away from the village, despair clouded her thoughts as she was desperately finding an abandon hut not far away from the village.

That's when she met Lucifer, the fallen angel. The young woman helped Lucifer even if she knew that helping a demon is a terrible yet dangerous choice. Lucifer was bewitched by the young woman, falling for her after some time, even wanting to kill everyone that took her for granted and treated her as a toy. He was Possesive over her. He proposed, but it failed.

The young woman did not accept Lucifer's proposal, saying that it was a sin to god, also implying that she saved Lucifer out of her will. The young woman was obdurate, declining every offer that Lucifer gave, but Lucifer didn't give up. He became more and more possesive.

Lucifer asked for the reason why the woman won't join him. The woman's stubbornness made him more interested in her. 

"I can't do that, Lucifer. No matter how they treat me, they are still the ones that brought me up. They are the one who created who I am now." Yuri smiled bitterly, answering his question. 

"Kindness will only bring you into despair" Lucifer told her, and it was true.

When Yuri went back to her village, the villagers tied her onto the cross, attempting to burn her alive, saying that she wasn't the messiah but a witch that befriended Satan.

"Witch!"

"Satan's bitch!"

"A sin against god!"

"Immoral rat!"

Despair brought her into tears as she realised what a fool she is for trusting everyone in hopes of everyone's kindness.   
She was a pity woman in the end, seeing scarlet slowly rose to consume her starting from the legs.

"We must burn this witch for god's forgiveness! " One of the villagers screamed, as he raised his pitchfork.

"God... is he even real? Fuck it. FUCK EVERYTHING! ALL HAIL LUCIFER! " Yuri screamed in pain, the loudest voice she has. The amalgamation of despair and dissapointment corrupted her, making her berserk yet insane. Her hysterical laughter sent shivers down the villagers mind, scaring them shitless.

"Yes, my queen." Lucifer appeared out of the blue, a black aura surrounding the cross, extinguishing the fire and snapping off the restraint on Yuri. Lucifer saved Yumi, but an evil intention formed in his mind- kill all beings that harms Yuri.

"Lucifer, kill them all." Dyed by evil, Yuri commanded Lucifer to kill the villagers. Yuri snapped hard, laughing at the sight of foolish villagers trying to run but ended up getting killed instead. Heads and bodies accumulated as blood flowed like water. The scene was so bloody, but Yuri found it entertaining and funny.

"My bride, what are you planning to do next?" Lucifer appeared behind the young woman, who was laughing as tears poured down her face. "Curse all those foolish beings. Unless they repent, they'll all suffer even after a decade." 

"Why are you doing this? Don't you think it's evil? What about god?" A man approached to her, begging for her forgiveness.

With a grin, the woman shoved a burnt wood into the man's stomach. "Tell me, have you seen god? I'd rather choose a demon that swore to protect me to the end, foolish humans." The woman said, turning away from the man.

Thus, the era of suffering begun. (Story ends)

And this is why, humans suffer, Tobio. They harm your mother so much, and they still haven't repent yet. " Suga said, comforting the ravenette that's close to tears.

"Mom... I have to see her." Kageyama added, leaving the duo as he ran to see his mother. Immediately, he embraced his mother with a tight hug.

"Tobio! It's alright, I'm fine. I'm not going to die. Tobio?" Yuri Kageyama was shocked to see her son hugging her as he was near tears, mumbling something as she was the kindest person in the world.

"Mother... humans are evil. They're so mean to you!" Kageyama added, voice trembling with anger. "Not all humans are, Tobio. Not all of them are evil. Suga told you about me, didn't he? Not all humans are evil, please calm down." Yuri Kageyama gently ruffled Kageyama's hair, assuring him the everything will be fine and humans are not as evil as they seem.

"Mother... ah! The flowers on the surface is blooming! They're so pretty, let's enjoy their beauty!" Kageyama invited the woman, dragging her to a secret passageway that leads to the surface.

"Aren't they pretty? They are your favourite flowers, mother!" Tobio smiled and hold his mother's hand tightly, just like he used to as a child.

"They are so beautiful!" Yuri Kageyama beamed, admiring the flower's beauty. His son was precious, just like those white lilies. "Oh Tobio, you're my precious son." Yuri Kageyama asserted, touched by her son's behaviour and gift.

Slash!

Kageyama was stunned to see what happened in front of his eyes. His breath hitched and eyes widened in fear, mouth wide and unable to speak.

An arrow struck into Yuri's stomach, causing it to end Yuri's life. Yuri fell onto the ground, bleeding as her eyes radiated a red aura.

"N-no..no! This can't be!" Kageyama dropped to his knees as he crawled towards his mother, hugging her tightly as tears dripped down his cheeks. "No..no..no... this is all my fault!" Kageyama cried, screaming in pain, alerting all demons from the underworld.

"To-Tobio... p-please... r-run. I-I d-don't want t-to die yet but you MUST RUN!" Yuri's voice was trembling but she placed her hand onto Kageyama's cheek. The blood was overflowing and the pain was overwhelming, but she had to be strong for her son.

"You won't die mom! YOU WON'T DIE! PLEASE!" Kageyama's voice cracked with despair, body shaking with fear. 

He wanted to tell his mom how much he loved her. He wanted to tell his mom that he needs her. He wanted to tell his mom that she's amazing. He wanted her to be alive for god's sake. 

"I'm going to die... RUN! FOR! SAFETY!" Yuri screamed in pain, seeing a bright figure approaching the duo. "NO! YOU AREN'T GOING TO DIE THAT EASILY! NO! DAD NEEDS YOU! WE NEED YOU!" Kageyama sobbed as he tried to stop the wound from bleeding but it was to no avail. "You're a horrible liar, Tobio... now run! For safety! Please.." Yuri said, eyes empty as she was slowly losing her conciousness.

"I'm proud of who you are, Tobio. I love you." That was her last words. Yuri Kageyama now lie dead, eyes empty, body losing her warmth.

"Nononononono.... mom!" Tobio cried, unable to accept reality. His mother died right in front of him. His mother never did anything wrong. His mother. His. Mother.

"No...." Kageyama screamed, pain overwhelming him as he buried his face against Yuri's head. "Mom-mom... WHO DID THIS?!" Kageyama screamed, eyes turning red and deadly.

Suga and Daichi rushed up to see the bloody scene, their eyes widened and gasped in shock. The woman who treated them like family died. The woman that shown them warmth. Their eyes watered but they have to stay strong. Daichi went back to get Lucifer but Suga came to help Kageyama.

"Oh dear, rest in piece, Lady Yuri. Amen." A brunette with wings- angel landed on the ground, a bow in his hand. He looked guilty but his tone was apathetic.

"You... killed her?" A vein twitched on Kageyama's forehead. Suga could only gulp as he stared at the brunette, realising who he is as his eyes sparkled with rage.

"Listen up here, kiddo. This is my job, no harsh feelings. I'm looking for Yuri's son. Seen him?" The brunette asked, visibly vexed by the sight of blood and corpse. 

"You killed my mother...." the atmosphere darkened, as rage filled the ravenette. The wind was blowing rapidly rather than usual as birds flew away. The sky was turning dark and gloomy, sounds of thunder could he heard as well.

"You are the demon king? Pretty young for your age! Sorry about that... your mother. It's a task from heaven... sorry." Shocked, the brunette apologized, realising how he killed Kageyama's mother in front of him. That's going to cause a deep pain to the young demon King.

"How do you know about this...? I never told anyone where I've been..." trying to stay calm, Kageyama looked at the brunette  sternly, sending shivers down the angel's spine.

"Oikawa... WHAT HAD WE DONE TO HURT YOU?! YOU DAMN FUCKER!" Almost immediately, Suga grabbed the brunette, Oikawa Tooru, by the collar, suffocating him. "Sheesh! Calm the fuck down refreshing kun! It was a task! I don't want to kill anybody either!" Oikawa refuted, slapping Suga's hand away.

Suddenly, a huge impact pushed the brunette onto the ground, causing the brunette to be in pain. "The fuck?!" Oikawa gasped in shock, realising that his protection barrier isn't activating. Their eyes landed on the ravenette's that's in rage.

"How could you..." slowly raising his hand, Kageyama was berserk, looking just like Yuri when she's in deep pain. 

"KILL MY MOTHER LIKE THAT?!" With a scream, Kageyama unlocked his inner power. Every object on the surface that's near Kageyama began to float, now under Kageyama's control.

"Whoa kiddo that's-" before Oikawa could even finish, he saw Suga giving him a 'you're now dead look' and the floating objects began crashing onto him. Kageyama was furious, a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"Ow ow... Goddamint." Oikawa coughed blood out of his mouth, wiping it while cussing at the raven.

"My my... PERISH!  " Kageyama shouted, anger accumulating in his mind. His strength was so overwhelming, Suga can't even approach him without getting hurt by the strong protection barrier.

"TOBIO! CALM DOWN! WHAT WILL YOUR MOTHER FEEL WHEN SHE SEES YOU LIKE THIS?!" Suga used all of his strengh to grab Kageyama, snapping him awake.

"no! I can't stop! AAAHH!" With guilt and sadness, Kageyama broke down, his powers losing control and attacking everywhere. The brunette was shocked, seeing how powerful the real demon king is.

"S-Suga nii! Sugaa! Help! I can't control! AAAH!" The pain made Kageyama go berserk as he was desperately trying to stop, thinking that it was his fault that he mom die and his friend is injured.

"!" Tobio felt a tight hug around his waist, holding him tightly- it was Suga. "No no Tobio, it's not your fault, calm down. You did nothing wrong..." Although the pain was overwhelming, Suga still hold the ravenette tightly, wanting to comfort him, wanting to tell him everything will be alright no matter how despairful it is.

Suddenly, the powers stopped as Kageyama screamed once more, his psychic powers shooting into the air. Kageyama was know powerless, falling into Suga's arms.

"I'm a monster.. Suga nii!" Kageyama added, eyes teary and voice trembling. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Kageyama sobbed, curling in Suga's arms.

Suga made a note to kill Oikawa for hurting his baby crow like this.

"Feisty one... Tobio chan is so fierce..." Surprisingly, the brunette is still alive. Though, Oikawa was battered and tired. "You fucker!" Suga's eyes darted on the approaching brunette, hissing at him. "Relax refreshing kun, I'm just trying to heal him." Oikawa reached a hand to Kageyama, but was slapped by Suga. Kageyama flinched and adjusted his position, burying his face into Suga's chest.

"Oikawa San! OH MY GOD!" Two angels were shock to see a dead corpse and a massive destruction on the site they were patrolling. "Is that... Kageyama?!" They asked, eyes widening in horror.

"Kindaichi, Kunimi chan! Thank god you're here. Help me take care of this mess oh god..." Oikawa was relieved to see the angels who were healers. Kunimi and Kindaichi suddenly felt their throat dry and unable to speak.

Upon hearing the name of Kunimi and Kindaichi, Kageyama turned his head to look at the guilty duo.

"You.... you guys told him about my demon powers?!" Kageyama was about to pass out from all the anger he's having.

The duo was silent, looking at the ground in guilt.

Months ago, Kageyama went to the surface and befriended the two angels. They were kind and easy going, so they became best friends.

Betrayal was the last thing Tobio needs to see.

"We're sorry-" before Kunimi or Kindaichi could even finish, a shard flew at them and scarred their face, a blood dripping down their face.

"I TRUSTED YOU GUYS ABOUT MY SECRET! HOW COULD YOU?! TRAITORS! YOU DIDN'T THINK OF ME AS A FRIEND?! ONLY USING ME?! WHY?!" Kageyama pointed at the duo, body trembling as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I HATE YOU GUYS! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS?! I'M SUCH A FOOL!" Thus, Kageyama passed out from all the anger and stress.

Tobio's in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
